flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Tami Hanae
Tami Hanae (ハナエ・タミ?, Hanae Tami) maintains the "Immigration Control Center - Lost and Found Satellite Storage" in space above Mabase. Profile Tami is a Bureau member tasked with overseeing the Lost and Found storage's facilities and found objects. She also seems to know several of the season's characters through her work, and is suggested via conversations to know characters from FLCL. Personality She is shown to be a nice woman with an old-fashioned way of handling things. She talks amiably with Haruko Haruhara, as well as Bureau workers of lower rank. She takes care of Canti as one would a pet, though her abrasive approach to fixing him shows her distinction between him and actual pets. Despite her age, she does not mind living the monotonous life of a scrap metal examiner in space. Although it is unknown for how long the pocket dimension is open for in the satellite, Tami sets up a table for her meals in the unstable area and makes it part of her routine by the time Haruko arrives. Her comments about Masurao's eyebrows show a lack of empathy for the embarrassment he and his father experience as a result of the odd trait, but seem to be made in good faith. Appearance Tami is an old woman with gray hair worn in a tight bun, secured by four thin skewers with two bars and a yellow triangle on top of each. She has a very large forehead, long face, and wrinkles in the form of lip lines and nasolabial folds. Her eyes are constantly represented by black lines with grey eyebrows that are small in length yet thick and curved upward. She has a small, round nose which frequently serves as the only support for her square, red visor glasses. She wears a knee-length white coat and matching boots over full-length black clothes that show no skin below her face. Story Upon request in Fool on the Planet, Hidomi pours water on Ide's husk, which inflates and floats into the sky as a result. Eventually, it is sucked up by the Immigration Center's Lost and Found satellite and dumped into a bin full of metal scraps. Tami enters the room, hearing an odd noise, and finds Canti's head standing on four dog-like legs. She scoops out the husk in a bowl and feeds it to him, which is revealed later on to transfer Ide's life into Canti. In Our Running, Haruko is transported by Hidomi's N.O. channel to what appears to be an alternate dimension attached to a door inside the Immigration satellite. Tami, who had set up a meal there, eats with Haruko and talks like they are familiar with each other. She even recognizes her Rickenbacker as the weapon she seeks when talking about losing her bat. Canti's screen turns off and Tami attempts to fix it through attacks, leading him to land in front of Hidomi just as her mother appears on screen. Tami is not seen again until the extended credits sequence. The Immigration satellite crashed from Haruko and Hidomi's explosive exit so she takes it upon herself to begin rescuing civilians mummified by Medical Mechanica. She starts a conversation with the first two people she frees, Masurao and Tonkichi, in a way that suggests a long history between the three. Relations Canti As Ide's husk arrives at the satellite, it is deposited with a large amount of scrap metal into a bin. This causes the head of Canti, which has taken on a form like a tiny dog, similar to the form the terminal core took in FLCLimax. Tami enters the room and accidentally scoops up Ide's husk in a bowl of scrap metal to feed to her "adorable guest." She keeps him around as a pet and begins to get concerned when he shuts down due to Aiko's attempts at transmission. She begins smacking the side of his head, as an inexperienced person would due with a broken computer, and even tries hitting him with a broom held like a bat. The latter seems to happen concurrently with Aiko's successful transmission, allowing him to show Hidomi her mother. Haruko Haruhara Tami is incredibly hospitable to Haruko, offering to let her join her for tea and oranges when she teleports over unexpectedly. Haruko laments about her missing "bat," causing Tami to point out the Model Mustang. However, this does not satisfy the void in Haruko, to which she responds by pointing to her old Rickenbacker from FLCL that's been teleported there or picked up from space at some point. This is further evidence of a long relationship between Tami and members of the FLCL series. Masurao When the satellite crashes in Mabase, Tami takes to reviving the mochi-encased civilians, starting with fellow Bureau members Masurao and Tonkichi. She greets them with a, "Long time no see, boys." They respond by referring to her as "chief" in their shock of being freed. Masurao's cap is slightly ajar, making Tami notice his "cute" small eyebrows that are "just like your father's." This is both confirmation of Amarao and Masurao's relation, as well as Tami's long time with the Bureau. Gallery Tami-hanae.png Lost-and-found.png|Tami's workplace Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Progressive